


Dream is a Brat Confirmed

by i_am_abbyy



Category: Dream x GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dream, Brat, Cuddling, DNF, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gag, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Top George, Top George is scary, Vibrator, bathtime, degrading, mcyt - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Dream becomes bratty and needy and so George gives him what he wants just harsher and much worse.Fluffy aftercare though!Top GeorgeBottom Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 247





	Dream is a Brat Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had so much fun writing this so here you go lol :D  
> If you have any requests let me know!

“Georgeeeee” Dream whined from across the room whilst George was in a call with Bad, Skeppy and Sapnap, George turned around swiftly and muted his mic getting fed up with the consistent complaints, “What Dream? What the fuck could you possibly want?” Dream shook at the harsh tone, even though he was used to it.

He froze not replying, George stood up and walked over to Dream towering over the man who was sat on the bed, “Now I’m not going to ask again hun, what do you want?” He spoke in a surprisingly sweet manner this time, “I- I um… Can we cuddle?” George smiled in response, “Of course darling, let me go leave the call.”

George sat back in his chair and as he was about to end it Dream sat on his lap facing him, “No I just want to cuddle you here” Dream whispered. “Oh ok, move in closer darling. Dream’s here by the way guys” He unplugged his headset so Dream could hear and speak to them.

“Hey Dream!” They said in unison “Hey guys” Dream said in response cuddling into George’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around his neck.

They’d been sat there for about 10 minutes when George shifted slightly to get his water bottle, it created some friction on Dream’s crotch and he let out a light moan, George decided to test this again and moved his hips forward receiving the same reaction. 

Dream could feel himself getting hard but tried to hide it as much as he could but eventually gave in and tried to ride George’s leg to gain friction. George muted his mic, “Hm so have we got a horny slut on our hands hm?” He whispered into Dream’s ear sending a shiver down his sub’s body.

Dream rapidly nodded his head in response as he felt George’s hands hold his hips to stop him. “P-please fuck me Georgie!” He whined to the older man. George lifted the younger man up off his lap and Dream removed his shorts expecting George to do the same, but he didn’t. 

“Why aren’t you getting undressed?” He questioned, “You said you wanted me to fuck you so I will happily do so with my fingers” George smirked and pulled him back to his lap spreading Dream’s legs wider than they were before, he leant over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube coating his fingers in the substance. 

“But don’t you wanna fuck me too Geo- oh my God fuck!” Dream cried out as a finger was pushed in without warning. “Now listen up whore, I’m going to stretch you but if you dare make a sound when I unmute myself there will be trouble. If they speak to you, I expect you to answer. Understood?” Dream nodded getting harder by the minute, his cock throbbing against George’s shirt leaking pre-cum. 

The mic was unmuted, “Sorry about that guys my mic disconnected, and I didn’t realise sorry, Dream’s still here though” The 3 men on the call chuckled still talking amongst themselves. 

“So, Dream, when are we doing that manhunt with Skeppy?” Sapnap asked, Dream was beginning to fall asleep after getting used to the feeling of George’s finger inside of him. That’s when George reached further in and lightly grazed Dream’s prostate making his head launch back and his hand covering his mouth muffling a moan. 

“Well, I was planning on doing it next week actually if you were down for it?” George pulled Dream’s face into view holding it there with his free hand and made eye contact, mouthing ‘good boy’ as he thrust another finger inside moving rapidly this time hitting Dream’s prostate each time. 

Tears began to form in Dream’s eyes as they rolled back into his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth involuntarily, he could feel his orgasm approaching fast and was unable to warn George or ask for permission to cum like he usually would. Strings of cum coated George’s hoodie and he let out the lewdest moan he had ever made.

Sapnap and Bad looked directly into the camera with the most shocked expressions on their face, “WHAT WAS THAT OH MY GOODNESS?!” Bad screamed at the computer laughing which encouraged the other 2 to burst out laughing. 

Dream felt a sharp pinch on his thigh regretting what he had done extremely quickly, “Sorry about that boys Dream kicked me and I hit my leg against the desk, it’s really late though so I’m going to go try sleep. Bye!” He turned off his computer and pulled Dream off his lap and pinned him against the wall.

“You disobedient whore, I told you not to make a sound and what do you fucking do? YOU EMBARRASS ME INFRONT OF OUR FRIENDS!” George shouted at Dream in a deep voice making him whimper. “I- I’m sorry George it just felt so good!” 

“Well unfortunately there’s a punishment in line because you broke multiple rules, you interrupted me multiple times, you moaned out loud embarrassing me and yourself and you came without permission. So, I suggest you finish prepping yourself in your room and come back in 3 minutes.” He carried Dream to his own room and threw him on the bed leaving him with the bottle of lube. 

George exited the room and retrieved some handcuffs from the wardrobe along with a gag, he got everything ready and waited for Dream’s arrival. 

Dream was now sat on his bed thrusting in and out of himself with 3 fingers trying not to cum again as he didn’t want to over stimulate himself this early. He looked at the timer and noticed he had 14 seconds left to go to George. He leaped off the bed a rushed to George’s room preparing himself for what could happen. 

Outside was a note reminding him to use his safe signal if needed, Dream acknowledged this and entered the room. 

Instantaneously George grabbed Dream’s hands when he entered and pulled them behind his back locking them in the handcuffs. Before Dream had a chance to ask what was happening a gag was placed around his mouth and tied allowing only muffled words to escape. 

George didn’t bother to speak and grabbed Dream pushing him face first onto the bed, he unbuckled his jeans and pulled his boxers down, he pulled Dream’s legs apart admiring his stretched and sensitive hole. His cock grew hard and he coated it in lube, unexpectedly he pushed inside Dream; not giving him time to adjust he thrusted in and out rapidly earning a string of muffled moans. 

“Now listen to me slut, tonight you’re going to cum 3 times which is the same number of times you broke a rule. I don’t give a shit whether it hurts either, you’re my cum dump for tonight and you’re going to like it” Pausing for a moment he moved Dream to face the mirror and sit the boy on his lap on the end of the bed. 

George grabbed a fistful of the blonde’s hair and made him look at himself in the mirror as he thrusted in and out of him ruthlessly. “Good slut for me, God look at that cock baby it’s so desperate to cum isn’t it!? Well luckily for you, you don’t have to ask for permission tonight” He smirked deciding to let the boy have a little fun tonight. 

As if on cue Dream came all over himself going limp, he was held up by George’s strong grip being fucked through his high was an amazing feeling however the overstimulation wasn’t. He whined and groaned through the gag, “So pretty for me aren’t you darling, so good and gorgeous for your master, aren’t you?” Dream couldn’t do anything put nod, he loved this treatment from George, it made him feel amazing all over. 

George was still going hard and strong in and out of Dream hitting his prostate each time, George released his grip on Dream’s hair and reached for his cock, beginning to stroke in time with his thrusts. “MMMM” Dream moaned through the gag as he came a second time coating George’s hand in cum, but the older man didn’t stop as per usual.

He stroked and fucked Dream through his orgasm getting extreme pleasure from the wreck in front of him when he had the perfect idea. He stopped temporarily reaching underneath his bed to grab something, he retrieved a vibrator and turned it on to the highest setting and placed it on Dream’s raw cock, “AGH MMMM!” He screamed through the gag cumming yet again making him sob intensely. 

“Wow so good baby!” The sounds and whimpers of Dream made him cum, he pumped his cum deep inside Dream holding himself in for a few seconds after, coming down from his high. He removed the gag and unlocked the handcuffs from Dream who was now drooping lower and lower on George’s lap, he pulled out and carried the boy bridal style to the bathroom placing him in the tub. 

Warm water splashed into the tub creating bubbles as George poured soap into it, Dream relaxed into the water as George got in behind him. “You did so so good tonight darling, I’m extremely proud of you. Are you feeling ok?” 

He had never overstimulated Dream that much before, so he was unsure on how he felt, “Yeah we definitely need to do that again someday but much more than 3 times, I absolutely loved being wrecked like that” George was more than pleased at the response and washed each of them up, cleaning the cum off of their bodies. He made sure to be gentle knowing that Dream was really sensitive at the moment from the experience. 

Once done he got out of the bath drying and dressing, lifting Dream out shortly after doing the same. He carried him to the lounge where he retrieved a blanket and pillows lying the boy on the large ochre coloured sofa, he got some water and a few snacks for the pair to gain some energy back and got behind Dream spooning him. A movie was loaded up onto the tv and the lights were turned off leaving the room in total darkness apart from the light emitted from the screen above the fireplace. Eventually falling asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
